


Quixotic Pursuits

by icarus_chained



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic, Responsibility, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small conversation between two belatedly responsible geniuses, about the things they've made. (Avengers/Person of Interest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> For a meme whose terms were 'crossover conversations, dialogue only, no explanations necessary'.

**Tony:** *looking Finch up and down* Damn. They did a number on you, didn't they?

**Harold:** *looking pointedly at the hidden light in Tony's chest* I could say the same, Mr Stark. *smiles thinly* Car accidents are bad for one's health, are they not?

**Tony:** *barks a laugh* Yeah. You know what? They are at that. *chuckles softly*

**Harold:** *raises an eyebrow* And what can I do for you, Mr Stark? I highly doubt you need my software services. *smirks faintly*

**Tony:** *lazily* Nah. Though if you're in the market? Even for a cover job? Stark Industries would snap you up in a heartbeat.

**Harold:** *muses* ... I'm not sure that would be good for my health, either.

**Tony:** *faint flinch* Maybe. *laughs faintly* Yeah, maybe. But we've got a great health plan. And the R &D is to die for.

**Harold:** *smiles a little* Quite literally, at times? *shakes head minutely* I'm sorry, Mr Stark. Of all people, I shouldn't joke. But I think I'm content with my current enterprises, for the moment.

**Tony:** *grinning* Yeah, well. You ever change your mind, I think you know how to contact me. *slightly more serious* And you ever need anything else, either. *smiling faintly* One belatedly responsible genius to another, kind of thing?

**Harold:** ... I'll keep that in mind, Mr Stark. *nods carefully* But I don't think that's what you came here to tell me?

**Tony:** Right. Right. Yeah. *frowns* Just to warn you. JARVIS has been noticing ... movement, around our mutual friend's back doors. By a number of interested parties. And he's also ... noticed some movement _back_.

**Harold:** *stiffens slightly* The Machine is not sapient. *snapping, a little*

**Tony:** *smiles ruefully* You've never believed that. Honestly. All those years you spent training it? You never have, and you know it.

**Harold:** ... *sits heavily*

**Tony:** *leaning forward* JARVIS has its back. And ours, come to it. But if people are poking at it, and it's poking back ... things are probably about to get messy, yeah? So. Heads up. For old times sake?

**Harold:** *sighs, tiredly* Yes. *rubs the bridge of his nose* Yes, you're right. *looks at Tony, smiling faintly* You know, I never even _liked_ your father.

**Tony:** *grinning lopsidedly* I know. It's always been a point in your favour.

**Harold:** ... Yes. I suppose it would be. *shakes head* Thank you, Mr Stark. I'll ... take your warning under advisement? *self amused, just a little*

**Tony:** *sits back, waves a magnanimous hand* All I ask, buddy. All I ask.

**Harold:** *not exactly disbelieving* Oh, I highly doubt _that_.

**Tony:** *grins*


End file.
